Don't leave Emmi
by anatard05
Summary: Morgan and Reid are married and has a little 5 year old daughter named Emmi. After picking her up late from JJ's, Emmi is showing odd behavior that is breaking the hearts of her dads. The couple attempts to help her fail time and time again. *my first story. Please read and review to help me write better stories in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rays of sunlight lighted up the room waking the young genius up.

"This is different" Reid softly chuckled to himself as he was amazed that he was up before Morgan. Last night was incredible. He wished he could turn-back time and experience it all over again. Both he and Morgan had decided to take a break from their weekly date-out and have a candle light dinner at home.

It was the perfect night.

Morgan had surprised his husband with his culinary skill. Reid never knew how talented his husband was in preparing a classy dinner. After the meal Morgan took Reid in his arms as they danced to Elvis Presley's "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You". It was the most peaceful moment and Reid had never felt so protected before as he rested his head on Morgan's shoulder throughout the dance.

The sound of Morgan rolling his body to face Reid stopped the memory of yesterday that was playing in Reid's mind.

"Morning" Reid said.

"Spence? What time is it?' Morgan asked with a sleepy voice as he buried his head into one of the pillows.

Reid gave no reply. He was just grinning as he admired his husband's sleepy face.

"Wake up Der. We gotta pick up Emmi at JJ's"

Derek groaned, "A little while more. Why are you up so early?"

"Why are you up so late?" Reid teased.

Upon hearing Reid's reply Morgan shot up from his sleep and grabbed the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was noon.

"Wow, we slept through all morning? Yesterday must have been so ..."

"Amazing" Reid completed.

As soon as Reid planted a kiss on Morgan's cheek he got up and head to the bathroom. Morgan attempted to grab Reid's hand and pull him back to bed but missed due to his slow reaction.

Reid called out from the bathroom "I don't know about you but I am so not ready to face Emmi's grumpy face when we are late picking her up."

Morgan couldn't agree more. He quickly got up and joined Reid in the bathroom.

Before heading out Morgan called JJ to inform her that they are on their way to pick up their daughter. JJ had warned them that although Emmi didn't chow it, she was 'not in the mood' today. JJ attributed in to the fact that her daddies were late but couldn't be sure. Morgan sighed listening to JJ as guilt started to consume him. Afterwards Morgan told Reid that he will be waiting for him in the car.

As soon as Reid stepped out of the house Morgan could see a little bit of unhappiness on Reid's face. He knew exactly why and was prepared for it.

"You alright?" Morgan asked.

Reid was not in the mood for anything and so he simply nod his head, gave a smile and replied "Yeah".

"Will this make you better than a 'yeah'?" Morgan reached out to the backseat grabbing Reid's coffee tumbler and passing it to him. Instantaneously Reid's face lit up as he smiled widely thanking his husband and slowly enjoying his coffee. Morgan could feel his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the excitement on Reid's face. He felt like the luckiest man on earth.

"Ready to go?" Morgan asked.

"Absolutely"

They then head out to pick up their daughter. While Morgan was concentrating on his driving, his lover spoke.

"I love you Derek"

'I love you too Spencer. Always and forever"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Have you called JJ?"

"Yeah before I left. But … she said Emmi is not in the mood today"

"Why? Is it because we are late picking her up?"

"Maybe. I guess we have a grumpy little 4 years old waiting for us."

"You think she is mad at us? I mean we have never been late to pick her up."

"Well if she is, it's your fault for making me stay up all night" Morgan teased.

"You sir better take that back unless you wish to be reunited with the couch tonight."

Morgan laughed "Sorry pretty boy. I was just joking. After we pick up Emmi let's go get some ice-cream. Hopefully it's cheer our princess up."

Reid agreed. Deep down both of them were worried that they indeed upset their daughter. Emmi is their life and it will never feel right to see her being upset or hurt especially by them.

* * *

><p>Holding on to each other's hand, the couple walked towards JJ's front door.<p>

"Well hello there. You guys are late!" JJ commented.

"How bad did we screw up?" Reid enquired.

"I can't tell for sure. What happened last night? You guys have never been late to pick her up. Did you guys did it too much? After midnight?"

Morgan smiled and said "It is none of your business JJ"

JJ let the couple in and then went to get Emmi ready for her to leave. She knew something was not right as she stepped into the guest room seeing Emmi sitting down quietly drawing while Henry was taking an afternoon nap on the couch nearby. She attempted to ask Emmi if there was anything that is bothering her but Emmi refused to tell the truth as she just smiled and said that she was tired from playing yesterday.

'Hey sweetheart Daddy and Papa are here to pick you up. Are you ready?' JJ spoke trying to sound excited.

JJ was disappointed when Emmi just gave her a smile and proceeded on to pack her drawing materials. She knew it has to be because of her daddies and was really hoping they will make it up to her soon as she couldn't bear to see her goddaughter upset.

"Thank you Aunt JJ for yesterday. Can you help me say thank you to Uncle Will and Henry too?" Emmi spoke.

"You are most welcome princess. And yes I will convey your thanks to them. I am sure Henry will miss you when he wake up later" JJ replied.

Both JJ and Emmi then left the guest room to meet Morgan and Reid that was waiting in the living room. Reid turned around upon hearing footsteps and immediately smiled as he saw little Emmi.

* * *

><p>"Hey princess! Daddy misses you so much. Sorry that we are late and we feel terrible about it. But papa has promised to bring us to your favorite ice-cream store and you can get whatever ice-cream your want"<p>

"I miss you too Daddy" Emmi responded in a shaky voice almost crying and hugged Reid.

All the adults in the room was surprised with Emmi's respond. The emotions that Emmi showed was simply too much to be blamed on the couple being late. Morgan bent down and rubbed Emmi's back who was still hugging Reid.

"Hey princess, it's alright. We're her now and we're sorry. Let papa buy for you your favorite ice-cream so that we can fix that broken smile of yours"

Emmi let go of Reid and hugged Morgan. She let out a soft "okay" and Morgan stood back up carrying Emmi in his arms. Reid saw the despair in Morgan's face and felt helpless.

"I'll wait by the car" Morgan said to Reid leaving him to talk to JJ.

As he walked out the door with Emmi who was curling up on his chest, he could feel few tear drops on his shirt. He took his free left hand to stroke Emmi's head to calm her down.

"You two better make it up with my goddaughter fast or else I'll take her under my care forever" JJ warned Reid.

"That will never happen because I happen to know how to cheer Emmi up. Sorry Jayje. Thank you by the way for taking care of her last night. You're truly the best godmother"

"I'll be your worst nightmare if I don't hear my princess delightful voice tonight" JJ replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Here we are, Felix Ice-Cream Parlour" Reid said with an excited tone.

Emmi held on to Reid's hand as all three of them waked into the ice-cream shop. This is Emmi's favorite ice-cream shop because she is able to mix-n-match her favorite flavors and add toppings. Emmi always ordered the strawberry with oreo chocolate chip flavor and topped it off with little gummy bears. On the other hand Morgan ordered two plain vanilla ice-creams for him and Reid. All three of them sat down at one of the tables.

"Daddy can I sit on your lap and eat my ice-cream?" Emmi asked Reid.

"Sure. I'd love that"

Reid picked up Emmi and sat her on his lap. He took a glanced at Morgan and knew that Morgan too was thinking the same thing as he was. Emmi was more clingy than usual. Ever since they left JJ's home, Emmi was either hanging on to Morgan or Reid.

"Hey Emmi, did you have fun sleeping at Aunt JJ's?" Reid asked.

Emmi nodded her head and continued licking her ice-cream.

Reid went on to pursue his suspicions but could not get anything from her. Emmi said she was tired and showed it with a sad face and a weak voice. Reid gave up as he do not want to suffocate Emmi with his questions.

"Where do you want to go after this princess?" her papa asked.

"Can we go home?"

"Sure we can. Let's finish up our ice-cream and head home. Perhaps tonight we can do movie night. What do you think Emmi?"

"okay…"

Morgan couldn't take it. He was angry and upset at the same time after hearing Emmi's replies. He wanted answers so badly so that he can help his princess feels better

After all three of them had finished their ice-creams they left the parlor. Emmi was holding on to Morgan's hand as they walk to their car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When the family arrived home, Reid asked Emmi whether she want to rest in her room or watch a movie. Emmi chose to rest in her room. Reid and Morgan couldn't stop her as she does look tired.

"I'll wake you up for dinner later. Then maybe after that we can watch a movie together. You know, both me and papa miss you so much and wishes to play with you today. Hope you'll feel better after the rest sweetheart" Reid said to Emmi and gave her a kiss before leaving.

* * *

><p>Morgan was sitting in the living room while absent-mindedly changing the channels on the TV. After leaving Emmi's room Reid to a spot beside Morgan on the couch.<p>

"Derek, what's wrong with Emmi?" Reid spoke with a tone of despair in his voice.

"I don't know pretty boy and it's worrying me too" Morgan replied.

"I hope she feels better after the nap and we could play with her afterwards" he continued.

Morgan began to dismiss the fact that Emmi was in a bad mood due to the couple's lateness to pick her up. She would have been mad if it were true and not clingy. He called up JJ to find out what Emmi did yesterday. JJ said she was behaving her usual cheerful self as she played Lego with Henry and build a fort to fight of Monster Will. There was nothing that happened at JJ that seemed to be causing her to feel the way she is feeling at the moment. Although JJ mentioned that her foul mood appeared when she saw her during breakfast. She wasn't eating well and when asked she said she was sleepy. Morgan thanked JJ and told Reid what he heard. Waiting for Emmi to wake up was torturous but they had no choice.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time. Reid went to Emmi's bedroom and saw her sitting up on her bed with a book. He approached her and sat beside her on the bed.<p>

"Hey Emmi, how are you feeling?"

Emmi put the book down and leaned herself on Reid. Reid was not so surprised given what had been happening today. He kissed Emmi's head and led her to the kitchen for dinner. The couple had prepared Emmi's favorite macaroni chicken soup. They were a little relief to see Emmi finishing up her portion. This had to be a good sign that she was feeling better. As soon as they have finished their dinner, Reid took Emmi to the living room and watch ed a movie while Morgan was clearing up.

Emmi was silent the entire time and gave smiles here and there when the funny scenes came up. Morgan joined them sfter he was done and Emmi welcomed him beside her by resting her head on Morgan's side. Morgan reciprocated by putting an arm around her, securing her by his side. Once the movie was over, Reid took Emmi to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While Reid was monitoring Emmi brushing her teeth he said, "Hey Emmi, is there something wrong? Daddy and papa feels that there is something bothering you. You can tell us and I promise we won't get mad at you."

Emmi spitted at the sink and shook her head. She automatically et herself out of the bathroom and onto the bed. Reid followed her.

"Sweetheart, is there anything you wish to tell me? I promise I won't get mad at you" Reid pleaded as he tucked Emmi in.

Emmi gave no respond and just lowered her head down. Reid figured that he should stop asking questions and that when Emmi is ready she will talk to him.

'It's okay princess. Sleep tight tonight. I love you" Reid kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Just as Reid was about to close the bedroom door he heard her …

"Daddy… Can you stay here?"

Reid was puzzled and relieved at the same time. Finally it looks as though Emmi was going to tell him what was bothering her. Reid approached Emmi's bed and took a chair to sit on beside. Emmi told him that she wants Reid on the bed beside her. As soon as Reid settled down, Emmi hugged Reid by his side and let out a soft cry. Reid panicked as he didn't know what to do.

"Hey Emmi, it's alright. I'm here I'll protect you. It is okay sweetheart it's okay" Reid assured her as he rubbed her back to calm her down.

Emmi didn't stop and Reid called Morgan in. Morgan could feel his heart ache as he stepped into the room to seem Reid cuddling Emmi who was crying. He made his way to the bedside sitting as close as possible with the two of them.

With the softest tone in his voice he said "Hey baby girl, what's wrong? Don't cry, we are here."

After a few minutes, Emmi rubbed her eyes and straightened up but still leaned slightly on Reid.

"I'm very scared papa. In my dream I see the bad guy catch you and daddy and you disappear."

"Emmi, did you have a nightmare at Aunt JJ yesterday?" Reid asked. Emmi nodded her head to answer her dad's question.

"The bad guy catch you and Uncle Aaron take me somewhere. I never see you again."

"Sweetheart, it is just a nightmare. Sometimes daddy and papa have it too. It's alright" Morgan spoke as he stroke Emmi's head.

"But when you were late I think the bad guy have taken you and I never see you again. I am scared papa. Don't leave Emmi." Emmi sobbed.

"Hey hey sweetheart, me and daddy are very sorry that we were late and made you worry about us. I promise you princess that we will never leave you. Do you know that even when me and daddy fly on our job that we are still here with you?"

Emmi shook her head not quite understand what her papa meant.

"We are always in here Emmi. In your heart. And you my princess, is always here in my heart"

Emmi looked up to Reid and asked "I'm in your heart too daddy?"

"It's only you princess" Reid replied with a smile and a kiss. "Well and papa too" he cheekily added.

"Yeah! Papa too in my heart" Emmi beamed.

"Derek! There it is. The most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I'm in love!"

"It sure is! Me too."

All three of them laughed. It was something the couple had torturously waits to feel with their daughter. Although there were smiles and laughter in the room, both Reid and Morgan we feeling worried for Emmi. She has yet fully grasped the risks and dangers of their job. There has not been an occasion where one of them was badly injured ever since they had Emmi. Sure there were sprains and bruises but nothing as serious that would've kept either of them apart from Emmi for a long time.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Reid took turns to kiss their daughter goodnight. They were hugely relief to have resolved their suspicion tonight.<p>

"Sweetheart, can you promise me one thing?"

"Yes daddy?"

"If there is anything that scares you or bother you or simply when you have another nightmare, can you promise to tell me or papa about it?"

"Yes daddy. I'm sorry"

"No no sweetheart. It's just that me and papa loves you so much and we want to help you feel better and happy. We are a family right? And so we have to take care of each other."

"Okay daddy. I love you too. Can you and papa promise me too?"

"Promise what sweetheart?"

"That you never be late again? And that you will always bring in your heart."

"Of course sweetheart." Reid let out a small laugh and assured her with a kiss on her cheek.

"And you know what Emmi … All of us are Morgans and Morgans don't break promises" Morgan kissed her forehead before the couple leave to room.

Before turning it, Reid called JJ to tell her what happened. JJ was feeling guilty that it happened on the night that Emmi slept over at her place. Reid convinced her that she shouldn't feel that way because Emmi might have been anxious to spend a night away from her dads as it was her first time. All in all, Reid assured JJ that it won't be the last time Emmi does a sleep over at her house.


End file.
